Rebellion of Mindcrack
by weltis
Summary: Using the various personalities of well known Minecrafters, who belong to the popular group called "Mindcrack", Rebellion of Mindcrack details the story of these characters that witness a powerful kingdom destroyed from inner and outside forces. Painful realities, corruption, and blood are encountered as the characters learn more about the sinister mysteries that engulf Mindcrack.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

To all my readers on the subreddit, I'll be typing this fanfiction here and therefore adding the chapters. If you enjoyed Chapter 1 and would like to see more, please feel free to "follow" me or comment/review! You guys give me the motivation to write more, so please show it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Are you sure you want to be a member of the King's troops?" Baj asked the young boy in front of him.

"Yeah." The boy eagerly nodded. "It's all I've dreamed of since the day I was born."

"It's not an easy life. All the citizens you see protecting the kingdom went through years of training and - "

"I know! "the impatient boy interrupted. "But I'm not scared... I swear I'll train my butt off to become the best bowman in the world!"

Baj sighed. It was what every 12 year old boy said when they came to enlist in the King's army. As soon as the small children in Mindcrack could hold a wooden sword they began envisioning themselves as guardians of the King. He would leave his small cottage every day and see these kids scramble around whacking each others' butts, exclaiming "Hi !" and only receiving a grunt from the rather quiet man.

"Alright." he said, while scribbling something quickly onto a sheet.

"This is your instructor," pointing to the name he had just written down. Report to him immediately tomorrow at the break of dawn."

"Yes sir.." The boy answered, unable to hide his excitement. He looked at the sheet of paper once more, smiled, and turned to leave.

As soon as he left Baj looked down at his desk.

_Pause_ was circled. So that was the kids name, eh?

* * *

_2 Years Later _

The sounds of the burning zombies prompted the people of Ferdor to wake up and begin another day. Most citizens, the farmers, would work throughout the day to supply the town with sufficient food for the upcoming winter. Others would go to service-related industries, such as the instructors and professors. And finally, a select few, the warriors, bowmen, or magicians would make their way to the Kingdom and await any new missions the King had for them. When assigned one, they often wouldn't return for home for several weeks or months. But they received the greatest amount of respect - without them, the Kingdom Mindcrack would not be as glorious and powerful as it was.

For young Etho today marked his 12th birthday. In the kingdom, hen one turned 12, he or she chose a occupation that essentially laid out their future. Many opted out of the dangerous, rigorous lifestory of the guardians and instead hoped to contribute to the kingdom in other ways. Etho had never been interested in the life of growing wheat and maintaining herds of cattle. Between the guardians, one could become a warrior, bowmen, or magician. The decision of the lifetime often was tough for most, but Etho had already decided. He quickly put on his leather shoes and cap and said his goodbyes to his dad and younger brother. He was going to see the King's Advisor today.

As he entered the gates of the Kingdom, Etho could not help but gaze in awe at everything. He saw hundreds and hundreds of people. He saw countless numbers of goods and stores. But most importantly, he could not help but notice the cloaked rangers with their elegant bows. They were so mysterious and yet so cool! Etho smiled himself. One day, he hoped to achieve the title as of Ranger.

After getting lost numerous times Etho finally arrived at the King's palace, which once again didn't fail to impress him. The palace was surrounded by 4 thick, shiny walls made out of the best iron in the land. Where the walls intersected lied a tall guard tower, 4 in total, each with an excellent view of the land. He asked for the advisor, and after a long wait (the advisor had been taking a nap), Etho finally stood in front of him.

Advisor Baj was one of the most respected men in the Kingdom and its' towns. When he was young, Baj was the King's best warrior. It was said that he could slay a hundred of zombies and skeletons in a night without any trouble. Many also believed he was next in line to be King when the present one passed away. Etho gulped. He was already naturally shy and reticent toward people, and now he was supposed to ask this man to enlist him?

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Baj asked, barely glancing the short, scrawny boy in front of him.

"Uh.. N- N- No... I j- just turned T- Twel've." Etho nervously spat out.

"And? Are you here to receive a cake or something? Oh. I get it. Your body is changing. Well its a great thing lad, your pe-"

"Ew no!" Etho exclaimed. "I mean... I would like to enlist in the King's army, Mr. Baj. I want to become a bowmen."

"Ah. That's what I thought." Baj chuckled to himself. This kid won't make it anywhere. He was shy, short, and weak - there was no way he could become a full-fledged archer.

"You do know it will be tough. The training is gruesome, and you'll go through a lot of pain. Most don't make it past their first year. And still, the ones that do often get eaten alive by outside monsters.

"Yes. I know... But, I promise I'll work hard! To protect Kingdom Mindcrack! Someday I want to become the best archer in the world."

Etho confidently answered back.

Baj looked at the kid. At least he's got the determination for it... Sigh.

He scribbled down the same words he had hundreds of times before to other eager 12 year olds, and gave it to Etho.

"Meet your instructor tomorrow. 6 'o clock sharp." Baj muttered.

Etho stared at the paper. He was officially a bowmen. "T- Thank you Mr. Baj!" He turned to leave, but suddenly, another boy came bursting through the door.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't know see you there." the other boy said to Etho, while directing his attention to Baj. Etho left the room.

"Sir Baj, I have a signature and permission from the instructor to advance my studies in the realm of archery. He believes I am ready to become a Hunter. " Pause gave the letter to Baj.

Baj glanced at the recent intruder but recognized him. Unable to pinpoint who it was, he studied the letter. It was from JSano... A hunter?! At age 14? Why, no one's ever even come close to that feat... Baj thought, shocked. He looked at the letter again. It was genuine. Reaching the 2nd advancement in two years was unthinkable! The normal kid took 4 years, and even then, it was a mighty accomplishment.

"Alright. Give me your hand." Baj gripped the older boy's hand and chanted a few sacred words. An inscription of a bow now lay on his hand.

The boy gazed at his hand, obviously proud and excited at his accomplishment. "Thank you Sir Baj. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could give me suggestions on where I should train?"

Baj raised his eyebrows. The boy possessed a certain aura to him... He was confident and looked mature, and although he was still young, there was something to him that signified a future leader in the making.

"In the forests to the far east lies an archery camp. There other Hunters train together. I suggest you do the same."

The boy nodded. "Of course. I'll leave immediately." He turned to leave.

When he left, Baj pondered over the fact that he somehow recognized the young boy. He was getting old, and didn't even recognize some of his own superiors. He sighed again. *Should have just asked for his name...*

* * *

If you enjoyed this chapter **please feel free to follow/comment/review/whatever your heart desire to inspire me.** **Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me going...** Thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Initiations

To all my readers on the subreddit, I'll be typing this fanfiction here and therefore adding the chapters. If you enjoyed Chapter 1 and would like to see more, please feel free to "follow" me or comment/review! You guys give me the motivation to write more, so please show it :).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ah. So you're the new kid Baj sent me" the instructor said as he eyed Etho up and down.

"Y- yes… That's me." Etho whispered, too nervous to even speak. Today would begin the most intense and rigorous training in the land to become a part of the King's army, and he was already trembling with anxiety. It certainly wasn't a good first impression.

The instructor certainly thought the same, but the boy's physical features had a more significant effect on his initial opinion. He was scrawny and short, an obvious farm boy. The instructor sighed. The kid won't make it a year.

"Well, my name is JSano. I believe you have no idea how a bowman operates and fights. No, I _know _you don't know how a bowman fights. Also, I doubt you've ever handled a real weapon." JSano told Etho. He bent down to reach for a large bag sitting at his feet. In it, he revealed a worn, scratched up wooden bow. "This will be your bow to use for the first few months of your training. It's been carved to make it easier for beginners to string an arrow and release it; you can tell by the way the frame curves." He gave the bow to Etho to hold, and while reaching for another thing in the bag.

"This is your quiver." JSano said as he directed his eyes toward the long, worn-down object. "Since you obviously haven't physically developed into a man, its small. It can only hold 20 standard arrows, so it's in your best interest to avoid conflict with another fighter. Here, it goes on your back like this… How does it feel?"

"Uh great." Etho replied respectfully. In actuality, the quiver felt awkward on its back. It certainly wasn't light, and the shape of it bothered his back. He cringed at the thought that he would carry it everywhere he went.

"Well, you may notice something strange about it. Try shooting an arrow." JSano said.

"But, I don't have any…" Etho replied. _Uh oh, was I supposed to bring arrows?_

"Ha! Exactly! What good is a bow without any arrows? Therefore, your first assignment is to go to the plains around Romero. It's a small village that you can stay at, but I'll warn you, the inhabitants are kind of… well, stupid. It's hard to communicate with them."

"Alright…"

"Anyways, during your stay you should hunt some chickens. Obviously once slain you can pluck the feathers off them, but not every feather will do. The ones that can make arrows are found at the butt of the chicken and have dark, black tips. Only these feathers allow arrows to properly glide through long distances of air. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"The next material you need to make arrows is flint. Flint can be found by digging up gravel. It's a tedious task, but a necessary one. Gather small pieces of flint, fuse them together at a crafting bench, and you'll have a piece large enough for a single arrow. Of course, you can buy flint for an inexpensive price, but I suggest you gather it naturally. That way, if you ever get stranded in the wild, you'll be able to produce arrows. Oh, and you'll need sticks obviously. Those can be carved out of any type of wood. Attack the feather on one side and the flint on the other and you should get a basic arrow. Emphasis on the word basic."

Etho nodded his head, retaining all the information into his brain. His dad always told him he was a smart kid, so he shouldn't have much trouble with the technical aspects of his training. He thanked JSano, gathered his bow and quiver, and began to depart toward the village of Romero.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the Kingdom, another boy had received his first initiation. He had chosen the path of a magician, a job that revolved around the study of magic and how to manipulate it in battle. Another important part of a magician's training was book study. A large majority of the Kingdom's medical and science-related

advancements depended on the magicians.

* * *

"MicGamer, h-"

"It's M-C Gamer, sir."

"Well, M.C shall do for now. Anyways, as a magician, its extremely essential you become familiar with the kingdom's surroundings. I assume you hope to become a healer in the future, yes? If that's your goal, then you must thoroughly study alchemy. Potions are mostly made out of natural ingredients - flowers, soils, liquids, those sorts of things."

"I see." M.C replied.

"I believe you also know that magicians can use spells. Spells require you to be able to harness the mana inside of you, manipulate it into a variety of forms, and channel it through your fingertips. The key word in that sentence is *mana*. Its perhaps the most important word in your life. Throughout your training, you'll gradually learn how to control it easier, different ways to unleash it, and of course, many many spells." the instructor explained. "For example, the first you'll learn is Energy Claw. Let me demonstrate..."

"Energy Claw!" the instructor shouted. Suddenly, the dummy target fifteen yards away had four slash marks through its front side, similar to the shape of two "X's" on top of each other. It's entire body had been ripped to shreds, and a thin line of smoke could be seen being emitted from it.

"Of course, you won't be able to use that spell at that caliber this early in your life. But still, its a good beginner spell that can take down basic enemies and monsters."

M.C nodded his head in amazement. He glanced at his own bare hands, and thought to himself. Could he really one day be able to do that?

"However, remember, spells are not the only thing magicians study," the instructor interrupted M.C's thought as he plopped a huge fat textbook into the boy's hands. "Get to studying."

*The Encyclopedia of Mana and Alchemy: Volume 1* M.C read. Sigh. He hated reading, and the book looked like it would take several of hundreds of hours to thoroughly read. Still, he was determined to become the 2nd job of Cleric, and maybe even the 3rd job of Priest, if he worked hard.

"Oh, I suggest you travel to the village of Romero. The people that live there won't talk to you, but I'm sure you can find a house to sleep in. The plains nearby are gorgeous, and the caves below have a lot of basic resources and minerals that are explained in your encyclopedia. You should study and live there for awhile. Good luck."

M.C once again nodded his head in appreciation, and promptly left for Romero.

* * *

In the middle of a forest, east of the Kingdom, Pause was swiftly moving from tree to tree. Blend with the shadows, JSano, his old instructor had told him. That's the key to moving without being seen. He let out a sigh. He had been told he excelled simply shooting the bow but, JSano had constantly mocked his below-par evasive skills. And although he hated to admit it, if he wanted to become an elite archer he would have to become extremely stealthy.

"Shit!" Pause muttered as he tripped on the root of a large tree. "So much for damn elusiveness..." It was getting late, and it was probably wise for him to set up camp for the night. Besides, he was only a few hours away from the archer camp Baj had suggested him go to. He could arrive there tomorrow and immediately begin his training. Grunting as he forced himself off the hard, dark ground, Pause thought to himself: I'll avenge_ them_ soon… _They_ can't get away with it!

* * *

If you enjoyed this chapter **please feel free to follow/comment/review/whatever your heart desire to inspire me.** **Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me going...** Thank you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

_Finally, there it is._

Immediately after JSano dismissed him, Etho began to walk/jog towards the village of Romero. Now, after walking for one long day and half a night, it was at last in sight.

He studied the village. There were only a few houses, which were strangely identical, as well as a small stone well in the center. Around the houses were a few plots of crops, which Etho couldn't distinguish through the darkness, but he could hear the water streams flowing in between them. There was one building that did stick out however - it's roof was aligned with shiny gray slabs. Etho squinted his eyes and shivered. It appeared the village didn't have any night lights. He wasn't used to being away from a town with guards, bright lights, and overall protection and comfort_. Now would be the ideal time for a monster invasion.._. He hurried into a house, threw his quiver and bow down, and collapsed of exhaustion on the floor.

* * *

Even though the sun had already set and the moon was high up in the sky, the camp was brimming with activity and noise. Groups of young boys circled around campfires, eating their evening meals while discussing each of their day's activities and the progress they made. Still, even though they appeared to be busy enjoying themselves, the boys' keen eyes and sharp awareness noticed an unrecognizable figure approaching the entrance.

"You there! Stop!" one of the larger, maturer looking boys called out. In just a fraction of a second, his bow was already drawn. "Kneel down and put your hands up. Now!"

The figure obeyed. In what seemed like no time at all, the boy who had ordered the unknown figure's surrender stood in front of him.

"Who are y-"

"My name's Pause. I was sent here by Sir Baj to continue my training in the path of the bowmen." the figure answered.

"The King's advisor sent you here? You're just a kid! How old are you, 13, 14 tops? This camp is supposed to exclusive to Hunters and Rangers only..."

"Hmph. I'm 14 and a Hunter. I'd appreciate it if you showed me some respect."

Pissed off, the older boy instantly reached for an arrow from his quiver. He was about to shoot the kid right then and there, when a voice suddenly interrupted:

"Leave the boy alone Beef."

Thump. The arrow had already been shot, but Beef had reacted quickly enough to change the trajectory of the shot. It landed inches in front of the boy's left knee.

"It's true. I just received a letter from Baj that explains in detail about the boy's arrival. Apparently, he is already a Hunter..."

"But that's impossible master! You were the fastest to complete the training of the 1st job, and it took you a whole three years! There's no way this little scum could be a Hunter already!"

"That's enough Beef. Yes, although I didn't expect it to happen, it appears someone did beat my record." The man let out a chuckle and faced the newcomer, still kneeling. "I hope you'll forgive Beef's actions. He really isn't like that, aggressive and what not. He tries to be authoritative but he's more of a calm, laid-back type of guy. Believe it or not, he's the best student I have currently." Beef let out a humph, obviously annoyed by his masters' comments. "Anyways, I hope you two can get a long. It would be a shame if I would have to dispense of one of you..." The man laughed at his own joke and slapped Beef on the bosom.

He redirected himself towards the newcomer. "Introductions should always come first. I'm Avidya, head of the King's archer force. Your name would be? I can't read good o' Baj's handwriting sometimes, my apologies."

"I'm Pause. Grateful to be in your presence Master."

As soon as he said the words, the man's smile changed into a deep frown, but only for a millisecond. A normal person wouldn't have noticed the slight change in expression, but both of the aspiring Rangers keenly observed the discreet change.

"Ah… I see." The old man replied back, his tone and countenance back to normal. "Beef will show you around and where you'll be staying." The man nodded to his students, turned around, and appeared to be set to return to his quarters. Suddenly, with his back facing the two boys, he spoke again in a cold voice Beef had never heard before.

"Pause. Do you have any siblings?"

Pause raised his eyebrows in surprise, taken back by the random question. Painfully, he answered: "My older brother died 10 years ago."

"I see." Avidya replied. Avidya turned back around and flashed his famous sly smile. "Well, go along. It was nice to meet you."

But Avidya was troubled.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" M.C hollered at the boy lying in front of him. "It's already noon guy! You've been in that same position for 12 hours!"

Etho groaned. Who was that yelling at him? _Ugh._ His back ached, the floor was definitely not the best place to sleep in. He turned around, and opened his eyes. There, right in front of him, was another boy with the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life.

"Ah!" Etho grabbed his bow in defense and held it in front of him as if it were a shield. "W- Who are you!?"

"I'm McGamer, but you can call me M.C for short." M.C proceeded to dance in a little circle.

*Oh boy, this kid's probably high,* Etho thought.

"So who are you?" M.C asked. He couldn't stop grinning.

"I'm Etho," Etho murmered. "Why are you here? Did JSano send you here too?"

"J- who? No no no, I'm an aspiring magician silly boy!" He slapped Etho's cheek. "Based on your personality, I believe you're training to become a Hunter, am I right?"

"Uh, you mean based on that I have a bow in my hand you can tell I'm an aspiring Hunter…" Etho replied.

"Sure, that too. Anyways, what's up with your face? Er, I mean, why do you have a ribbon covering your left eye?"

"It's not a ribbon, it's a bandana." Etho scowled. "But I don't really know. My mother always told me to keep my left eye covered at all times. He said it's for "health and safety precautions", whatever that means,"

"Huh. That's weird. Hey, we should take it off! You know, see what's under that ribbon of yours." M.C's suggested, as his eyes glittered with curiosity.

"I'd rather not. Ever since my mother died... I've kept this on. I guess I see life through only my right eye."

"Oh... I'm sorry." M.C's smile turned into an uncomfortable frown. It only took about half a second for him to smile again. "Uh, so, do you want to explore a bit? Maybe help each other train? I want to get to 2nd job as soon as possible!"

Etho wiped his eyes and stared at the boy. Even though he was taller and bigger than him, the boy looked like he was still a very young child. His personality certainly reflected that as well. *He definitely is the enthusiastic type.* Etho thought.

"Hell why not? Might as well get started today."

"Great!" M.C's affable grin returned to him. "I saw a really cool waterfall on the way here, we can check it out." M.C said as he ran out the door. "Come on slow-ass!"

* * *

One would expect a King's chamber to be filled with luxurious items. King Guude's however, was an obvious exception.

The room was no bigger than an average citizen's living room. There were no red, silk carpets, no gold tiling, no diamond-coated window panes. In fact, the room was primarily made out of the average stone and wood found outside the Kingdom. There were three large windows, one on each wall besides the one with the entrance, which was simply a wooden double door. To ensure the King was well protected, these doors were always guarded with two professional warriors. And even if an intruder managed to dispose of these guards without making too much noise, the King's seat and desk was positioned at just the perfect angle to view any disturbance at the entrance. Laying on his desk lay a bow, a sword, and a wand, all of which the King were proficient at using.

In front of the desk was a roundtable, large enough for five people. Currently it was occupied by two large, bearded men.

"Guude, I'm telling you. The boy is something. No one's advanced quicker up the steps as a bowman in the history of Mindcrack!" Baj said to the King. The two were so close as acquaintances and friends that it would have been awkward and foolish for Baj to address the King as your highness.

The King continued to smile. "Well, I don't see how that's a bad thing." He was always in a good mood, and with good reason. The Kingdom was doing better than it ever had in history. Crime was near nonexistent, and there were no Kingdom's nearby that even stood a chance to take over his own.

"Guude. The boy's name is... Pause." Baj replied while looking through one of the windows.

The King smile disappeared. "Pause ? You don't mean... the brother of -?

"Yes it's him. But it appears he hasn't discovered the truth regarding his brother's death." Baj sighed. "For the sake of the kingdom, and him, I hope he never finds out."

* * *

_If you enjoyed this chapter **please feel free to follow/comment/review/whatever your heart desire to inspire me.** **Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me going...** Thank you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4: More Faces

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

"Davin, davin!" the little kid rejoiced. "Today's the day! Today's the day you finally promised me to show me inside the Kingdom!" Pause ran up to the tall and bulky man and tugged at his legs. "Come on!"

Pause's older brother smiled. On his back he carried an impressive looking quiver, certainly made out of the Kingdom's most precious resources. In it were a couple of dozen fine, hand-crated iron tipped arrows. And to top it off, the older brother held a Olympus in his right hand, a powerful and brilliant bow. His gear and appearance certainly indicated that he was a very skilled Ranger.

Davin knelt down so he was with his little brother's height and answered: "Now now Pause, we'll have plenty of time to see it today, I promise. But Davin's a little busy today." He put down his bow and picked up his brother. "I'll give you a tour at night. I heard it's much more beautiful then. How about that?"

"Oh boy! Can we see King Guude? Please big brother, please!?" Pause was gleaming with joy. " I've heard so many great stories about the King... I really wanna to meet him big brother!"

Davin laughed. "Pause, you know that the King is extremely busy with his own work. He doesn't have time to meet with person in the kingdom; he's doing a very good job at keeping us safe you know"

"Aww, I know. But I'll definitely meet him when I become a Ranger, just like you! Then he'll have to see me! I'll be his best archer in the world… After you of course big brother" Pause giggled.

"Oh, come here you" Davin said as he hoisted his little brother in the air. "You're going to be great one day, I know it."

* * *

M.C arrived at the waterfall. It was engraved into the side of a mountain and towered over 100 feet. Bright-leaved trees and colorful plants surrounded it. The aroma that the scene let out was enchanting; M.C had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Woah... Hey Etho! I found something really cool!" he yelled as he turned around to look for his new companion. Only miles of flat plains stretched in front of him with no Etho to be found. _Huh? Where'd he go?_ M.C thought, confused.

M.C turned around again to face the waterfall, this time looking more closely at the site. Behind the waterfall, he noticed, was a cavern opening. He looked around for a path to get there, found one, and decided to explore. *Boy oh boy this is an adventure and a half!* M.C thought.

As he entered the cave, M.C caught site of a shiny blue ore he had never seen before. His eyes gazed at the thing; it was like love at first site to him.*So purdy...Must have*. M.C, being the hasty and impulsive kid that he is, took a quick glance in the pitch black darkness, decided it was safe, and headed toward the mysterious ore.

Even though he heard the arrow before it launched, M.C was far too late to escape his defeat. The arrow grazed the side of his leg, implanting it's self into his right calf. "Fudge-nuggets!"M.C yelped, grabbing the impaired flesh. Just seconds after another arrow was on its way, but this time, M.C was able to narrowly avoid it by rolling to his side. *This isn't good.* M.C thought. A 3rd and a 4th arrow zoomed by M.C's body. He was getting lucky, but at this state, there was no chance of M.C's survival; he had lost feeling in his right leg and was unable to escape the attacks of the terrifying monster. The skeleton soon emerged from the darkness, eyes fixed on M.C, and was determined to land the final blow to eliminate the human. M.C looked up, saw the ruptured, white bones and the dark, oppressive eyes of the skeleton, and braced himself for death...

But instead of hearing the skeleton place the life-ending arrow onto his bow, M.C heard the skeleton crinkle, cringe and shatter to it's death. Three arrows had founds its mark in the skeleton's body. Shocked at the turn of events, M.C turned around and saw Etho running towards him.

"Are you alright? I barely got here in time..." Etho inquired. "Oh my goodness, your leg! Shiz, I'm not a cleric... We need to get this patched up immediately." Etho looked around in the cavern. *Man he didn't light up the cave well.* Etho sighed to himself.

"I'll be okay, thanks! Erm, hey Etho, do you have a.. iron pickaxe on you by chance?"

Etho stood, agape at M.C's last question.*An iron pickaxe!? The kid is bleeding to death! Why on earth would he want a freaking pickaxe now?!* Etho mentally facepalmed.

"Hold, up, I'm almost there... Just... a little... bit... more..." M.C announced, ten meters away from where he just was. Etho cringed at the site of a nasty blood trail M.C's crawl left behind. "Found it! Etho look, isn't it beautiful? Oh my gosh I just want to soak up it's bluey-goodness." He pointed at the shiny blue ore on the wall, overjoyed with his new discovery. Etho looked at him once, baffled. *Should have just left him to die...* he joked to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Kingdom a man cloaked in black walked through the night. He traveled in a steady pace and did not stop or hesitate once until he reached a large cave opening on the side of a mountain. There, after looking both ways to check to if he had attracted any unwanted followers, he proceeded to enter.

A dark corrider with dim lights on each side lay in front of the man. Cracks were numerous in the ground and water constantly dripped from the ceiling. If a commoner was to wander into this place he or she would assume that it was an old hideout, used in times of the war. The place hadn't been properly utilized in a decade, but it was where the man would find his master.

Finally he arrived to the end of the hallway. Placing his hand on the pedestal in front, a secret room revealed itself. The presence of another man was already there. Upon seeing the new man, the other man, much older, offered no greeting or condolences to him.

It was time.

* * *

If you enjoyed this chapter **please feel free to follow/comment/review/whatever your heart desire to inspire me.** **Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me going...** Thank you guys!

-Weltis


End file.
